A True Ice Princess
by hotsodagirl
Summary: They called her an Ice Princess. They joked that her home planet would be pink and full of rhinestones. They had no idea how right they were. Rypay, Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsi, slight Zekepay, SharpayOC, TroyOC, and possibly others
1. Trailer

**A True Ice Princess**

**by hotsodagirl**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rating: T for Language, Sensuality, Violence, and "Frightening Images" :P**

**Summary**: They called her an Ice Princess. They joked that her home planet would be pink and full of rhinestones. They had no idea how right they were. Rypay, Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsi, slight Zekepay, Sharpay/OC, Troy/OC, and possibly others as I think of them.

**Sodagirl Says**: Hey everyone! Okay, so I know that I'm about to finish _Flame of my Heart_, and that I have _Vindictive_ and _Wishing You Well_ to work on as well. But I've been wanting to write this story for a while. In fact, what inspired this story is a much longer story that I started making up about 5 years ago (I think I was 10 when I started thinking it up). So one day I was thinking about it and I decided that if I took this one part of the story and then changed a couple of things - well, a lot of things - then I could have a new _High School Musical_ fanfiction! Yeah, so actually this story isn't a whole lot like the longer story that I had made up, but that's just because I never really elaborated on this part of the story. So I thought I'd go ahead and elaborate on it HSM style:)

Anyway, yeah, this story is a little out there, I guess. Basically, Sharpay and Ryan are not from Earth. They're from a faraway planet, and there's an alien attack, and a bunch of other stuff. I think you all will like it though. I'm taking a new route by actually not including _any_ Troypay or Ryella, which is so odd because all of my stories have included either one or both of those (except _No Regrets_, because you could choose who was the couple in that one). But yeah, this story is most strongly a Rypay, and then a Troyella and the couples with original characters. And then all the other couples I listed. And if you know me personally, you may be like, "What?! A Rypay?! That's twincest!" Okay, well if you know me personally then you can come talk to me about it in person (or over the phone). Basically, I wanted to write a Rypay because I think they look good together if only they weren't related. Anywho, just don't worry about the twincest, mmkay:)

Okay, well for right now you all just get the trailer and I will have the first chapter up ASAP:) Please leave me a review and let me know if you like the idea or not!

(BTW, I haven't written many trailers for stories before so hopefully this'll be okay ;P)

**Voice-Over**

_(Actions)_

Character Dialogue

**Earth.**

_(The camera eases out of a shot of the planet Earth.)_

**Evansinria.**

_(The camera eases out of a shot of another planet that is pink and appears to be sparkling.)_

**Skelemor.**

_(The camera eases out of a shot of a planet that looks like a dangerous, toxic wasteland.)_

**Humans of Earth were not supposed to know of the existence of either Evansinria or Skelemor.**

_(A shot of a busy, city street on an average day on Earth.)_

**But one day...**

_(A shot of Ms. Darbus's homeroom class. It is a bright, sunny day. Suddenly, the room begins to grow darker. Gabriella looks, confused, out the window and up towards the Sun. Her eyes widen.)_

Gabriella: "Oh... my..."

_(Zoom in on a giant, insect-type creature that is hovering in the sky. It trills, sending shockwaves across the city.)_

**There was an attack upon the Earth.**

_(In front of East High, students are screaming and running out of the school in a panic. Flash to the roof of the school, where two students are standing near the edge. As the camera zooms in, it is revealed that the students are Ryan and Sharpay. Sharpay looks scared to death. Ryan looks concerned but not necessarily frightened.)_

Sharpay: "Ryan, what's going on? What are these things?"

Ryan: _in a disgusted voice_ "Skelemorians."

**Now, someone must fight to save mankind.**

_(Ryan, Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi are all in Sharpay's room. Sharpay is in the middle of a group and is holding a flat, circular object in the palm of her hand. A hologram is projecting out of the object. The hologram is of a beautiful queen.)_

Queen: "Princess Sharpelanora Aliciana Calinso Evansinria. As a foreign ambassador of the planet of Evansinria, you must immediately return here and fight off the Skelemorians. To protect both the planet you will one day reign over, and to protect the planet you are living on now."

_(Sharpay looks doubtful, but nods her head.)_

Sharpay: "I will not back away from my duties."

_(At the foot of a starship, everyone except for Ryan and Sharpay is sitting on the grass, waiting. The ramp leading up into the starship opens, revealing Sharpay and Ryan dressed out in Evansinrian royal wear. Everyone stares in awe.)_

Sharpay: Welcome aboard Evansinria'sDiamond.

_(Inside the starship, everyone is fastening themselves into their seats. Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason are staring at Sharpay sitting in her pink, rhinestone, throne-shaped space chair.)_

Troy: "This is ridiculous"

_(Chad, Zeke, and Jason nod in agreement)_

Sharpay: _smirking_ Well you always said I was an Ice Princess.

_(A shot of the starship flying through space.)_

**But what drama will come from outside the battlefield?**

_(Sharpay is standing beneath the Queen's throne and Ryan is kneeling beside her. A handsome, dark-haired man is standing beside the Queen.)_

Queen: "Sharpay, meet your new fiancé: Prince Bradley Caladorino of the planet Lawrencia." _smiles_ "We've been arranging your marriage since the day you were born.

Sharpay: _wide eyed_ What?!

_(Sharpay is walking briskly past statues of previous war heroes. Zeke is following after her.)_

Zeke: "Sharpay, you can't say that about Ryan! He's your brother!"

Sharpay: "I don't care! I love him!"

_(Troy is sitting on the steps of a grand staircase, and a beautiful girl with long, raven-colored hair is practically sitting in his lap. Gabriella is hiding behind a large potted plant and looks like she is about to cry.)_

Girl: "We should go out sometime." _her eyes flash a bright green color_

Troy: _as if in a trance_ "Yes, we should go out sometime. How about tonight?"

Girl: _giggles_

_(Taylor and Kelsi are standing in a luxuriously furnished sitting room; Taylor is holding a picture frame in her hands. Ryan walks into the room and both girls turn around to glare at him. Taylor holds the picture out.)_

Taylor: "What is this?"

Ryan: "What does it matter to you?"

Kelsi: "Is Sharpay really your sister?"

Ryan: _looks away_

**And what drama will continue on the battlefield?**

_(Sharpay is suited up in pink rhinestone Evansinrian battle wear. Gabriella runs into her room in similar battle wear, only hers is white and free from any rhinestones.)_

Gabriella: "Sharpay, I can't find Troy."

_(Sharpay turns around to face Gabriella. Her eyes are red from crying.)_

Sharpay: "I know. They've got him."

Gabriella: "Who? Who's got him?"

_(The beautiful girl with raven-colored hair is standing in a dark room, smiling wickedly upon Troy, who is unconscious and inside a giant bubble barrier.)_

Girl: "You're all mine now."

**Who will emerge victorious in this war of the worlds?**

_(On Skelemor, a battle is waging between the Evansinrians and the Skelemorians.)_

**Starring Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_(Troy is in black, demonic-looking battle wear. His eyes are bright green and he holds up a glowing sword in the dark room.)_

Troy: _in a demonic voice_ "I surrender to thee, Mistress"

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_(Gabriella is fighting against a Skelemorian when she looks across the battlefield and gasps.)_

Gabriella: "Troy!"

Ryan: "Don't let yourself get distracted!"

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_(Chad is at a royal banquet and he's stuffing his face with all the food he can get his hands on.)_

Chad: "Thish food ish delishush!

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

_(Taylor is leaning against the railing of a grand staircase, reading a magazine, and Kelsi is sitting nearby on the steps.)_

Taylor: "Did you know that rhinestones are the pinnacle of fashion this year?"

Kelsi: "Really?"

Taylor: "Yeah. And they've been at the pinnacle of fashion for the past sixteen years."

Kelsi: _cringes_

**And Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel as Sharpay and Ryan Evans**

_(Ryan and Sharpay are lying on a large bed that has a royal crimson comforter and gold trim. Ryan's button down shirt is open and he's holding Sharpay, who is in her royal wear, close to his chest.)_

Ryan: "I won't lose you to that pretty boy fiancé of yours."

Sharpay: _smiling_ "I don't think you have to worry about that." _(She tilts her head up and kisses his lips softly.)_

**Get ready for the battle.**

_(Sharpay is standing in front of a large group of soldiers. In the front row are Ryan, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi.)_

Sharpay: "We can do this. We're all in this together!"

**A True Ice Princess**

_(A baby Sharpay smiles up from her pink rhinestone cradle.)_

**Coming Soon**


	2. Prologue: The Birth Of A Princess

**A True Ice Princess**

**by hotsodagirl**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rating: T for Language, Sensuality, Violence, and "Frightening Images" :P**

**Summary**: They called her an Ice Princess. They joked that her home planet would be pink and full of rhinestones. They had no idea how right they were. Rypay, Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsi, slight Zekepay, Sharpay/OC, Troy/OC, and possibly others as I think of them.

**Sodagirl Says**: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the _fabulous_ reviews that you left me on the trailer! I'm glad that most of you are as excited to read this story as I am to write it. I have good feelings for where this story is going, especially because I already know _exactly_ how the entire thing is going to go. Right after I wrote the trailer, I planned the entire thing out. :P Of course, things are always subject to change, but I basically know where things are going.

Anywho, this is the first chapter of _A True Ice Princess_. Except it isn't even chapter one yet. It's the _Prologue. __everyone goes 'ooh!_ :P Ha ha, yeah, as I'm typing this it's like really early in the morning/late in the night (however you want to look at it) and even though I always stay up late, I usually end up saying really weird stuff. Like, one time I was at a friend's house and we stayed up all night so it was like 7 in the morning and I'm pretty sure I rambled to her dad for over an hour about random stuff from my life. :P But anyway, thanks again for all the great reviews on the trailer and I hope that you will stick around for the rest of the story! Thanks for reading!

**Prologue: The Birth Of A Princess**

It was midnight on the planet of Evansinria. All was silent, from the high and prestigious towers of the Royal Castle all the way down to the lower middle class villages (for there was no poverty on Evansinria). Yet despite this silence, there were few eyes that dared to close in slumber. It was an important night for the citizens; such an important night would not come again for another sixteen years. And so there was at least one body in every window of every house or apartment. All faces, weary and distraught from battle, looked to the skies, looking for the one thing that would signify peace throughout the next sixteen years, until the prophecy was revived again.

Among these faces was a boy, at the young age of ten years, who sat alone at his bedroom window. Too early had his eyes seen war; too early had his childhood been taken from him. As his bright blue eyes gazed into the heavens, it would have been a lie to say that he was not scared. No, he had never felt such a fear in his life as he was feeling now, not even as he had fought in the last battle and was forced to watch as a Skelemorian soldier killed his baby sister. But a battle was so much different than this. A battle only lasted a few days at the most, but the thing that presently faced the young boy would follow him for the rest of his lifetime.

He didn't blink or flinch when the first pink signal flare rose from the faraway castle's highest tower, nor when the trumpets sounded over the miles and miles of farmland. He merely stared courageously as fireworks lit up the skies. Citizens came from their houses, and many began to dance in celebration. The boy looked down to see his own remaining siblings run out to the street, laughing, and they set off their own mini-fireworks and played with the sparklers. Everyone was festive and celebratory at the sign of the signal, and the boy thought for a moment that it wasn't fair. _He_ should be out there with his friends and family, dancing and singing and having a good time. But how could he celebrate when he knew – or rather, he _didn't_ know – what was to become of his future?

The boy let his head fall and rest against the wooden paneling of the window. He had to be brave. He had been chosen, of all the people on the planet, to be the one to protect the newborn Princess. Wasn't that reward enough? If one day he returned to this home planet of his, he would be honored and exceedingly venerated by all. He was getting the chance to begin his life completely anew – which was a chance that many people he knew would _die_ for. Then who was he, a naïve, ten-year-old boy, to be ungrateful for the things he would receive? Yet he was still fearful of the things to come.

A voice spoke his name from behind him, and he turned his head to see his mother coming into the doorway. She smiled in that gentle way of hers and sat down on the window sill next to him, stroking his golden blonde hair with maternal feeling. He didn't pretend to be annoyed by this gesture, as he normally did, but neither did he move any closer to the woman. He had tried, in the past year, to distance himself from her, hoping that he would be able to make it easier on himself to leave when the time came. But now, sitting in this window, he felt closer to her than ever, and his stomach twisted at the thought of departing from this house and family that he had known for so long.

"What is on your mind, my son?" the woman asked. He didn't answer; he pulled away from her and crossed his arms over his chest as he refused to make eye contact with her. She sighed and rested a hand on his knee. "Larikans," she said, using her shortened version of his name. "It's okay to feel apprehensive, but you mustn't let your personal feelings get in the way of your mission. What you've been assigned to do is an extraordinary honor, and if you do not leave us then you will be disgracing your planet by defying the prophecy."

"Well what if I don't want to be in the prophecy?" the boy challenged. His mother held her hand to his mouth, concern in her eyes.

"You must never say such a thing," she hissed in a low voice. "The Holy Prophecy is what keeps our world, nay, our entire _universe_ aligned. Without it, the Evil would take over our world and all the other worlds imaginable until everything is in darkness. Think of your baby sister, rest her soul! Did she die at the hands of a Skelemorian warrior for naught? This thing you have been assigned to do is a great privilege and an even greater responsibility. With this mission, our world is in your hands." The boy continued to watch the fireworks and tried not to think about what his mother was saying. _'Our world is in your hands,'_ her voice repeatedly echoed in his head. _'Great. That doesn't add any pressure at all.'_

A trumpet blew loudly at the end of the road, causing all celebrators to stop what they were doing and look around in question. The trumpet blew once more as the Royal Carriage glided easily down the street, hovering the standard six inches above the ground. The silver vehicle stopped in front of the boy's house, and two royally dressed men stood in the middle of the walkway that led to the door. One man pulled out a scroll and opened it, reading aloud in a booming voice.

"The Royal House of Evansinria requires the immediate presence of Rylarikan Nathanial Bartian, the appointed escort to her newly begotten Highness, the Princess Sharpelanora Aliciana Calinso Evansinria!" The boy raised his eyebrows. _'That's quite a mouthful,'_ he thought as he hopped down from the second story window and landed right in front of the two noble men. They flinched at this surprise appearance but still pretended to be unresponsive. The blonde boy forced the smile of a humble servant to his face and bowed slightly, as was the custom when addressing lower ranks of the Royal House.

"I am Rylarikan Nathanial Bartian, and I am willing to fulfill my duties and do anything it takes to protect her newly begotten Highness, the Princess Sharpelanora Aliciana Calinso Evansinria," the boy recited, just as his mother had taught him to say before the messengers. He was just proud that he hadn't messed the sentence up as he had done so many times in training.

The two messengers turned then to address the crowd of lower middle class villagers. They still spoke in their thunderous, influential voices, as if they were talking to the Queen herself rather than a run of the mill tribe. "It is decreed on this day, before this group of blessed witnesses, that Rylarikan Nathanial Bartian shall escort her newly begotten Highness, the Princess Sharpelanora Aliciana Calinso Evansinria on her pilgrimage and adventures towards and on the planet called Earth, the only inhabited planet of the galaxy of the Milky Way! Sir Rylarikan shall presently accompany the two of us to the Royal Castle of Evansinria, where he shall be introduced to the Queen and her offspring, the newly begotten Highness, the Princess Sharpelanora Aliciana Calinso Evansinria!"

It took all of the boy's strength and willpower not to roll his eyes in annoyance. _'Do they __have__ to give the title and full name every time they mention the poor girl?'_ he thought, feeling pity for the infant Princess. _'It must be frustrating to have people recite your whole name every five seconds. Well, I won't do it, even if they say I'm supposed to. I'll think of a nickname for the Princess, a shorter and more normal name. I will never again call her "her Highness, the Princess Sharpelanora Aliciana Calinso Evansinria".'_

"Come along, then," the men said to the boy, taking no notice of his thoughts. Bowing to the crowd of witnesses, they hurried him into the Royal Carriage and the door shut behind them before there was time for another word or action. The boy chewed on his lip instinctively, feeling his anxiety rise with every second that passed. He was going to the Castle. The _Royal_ Castle, and he was going to meet the Queen. He gulped, trying to keep his dinner down, and closed his eyes. It wouldn't be long until they arrived. He was now connected to royalty, and in few hours he would be shuttling away from the home that he had known for all of his life and towards a brand new planet – under a spell to resemble a baby, no less. But it would be worth it if it would help the fate of his world. He would return – yes, someday he would be back. And he would make sure that he didn't disappoint all the people who were counting on him.

_'Just you wait,'_ he thought, turning his thoughts towards the Princess lying in her cradle in the faraway castle. _'We're going to have a great time on this planet called Earth. I'm going to teach you everything you need to know, and one day we'll come back here together. I promise you, Princess, that I will never leave your side on our new home, and I'll always be there for you. I will protect you, Your Highness… my Princess, Sharpay.'_

-------

**Sodagirl Says**: Yes, I realize that that was short, but it was supposed to be. It's only the prologue. Don't worry; the normal chapters will be _much_ longer, and a lot more interesting. This was just setting the stage; Chapter 1 will actually be on Earth and in a more recent time period :) I don't actually expect anyone to understand completely what's going on here, so don't feel that you need to know it all right now. But if you want you can still ask any questions you have about the story. In fact, I _encourage_ you to ask your questions, as well as say what you think will happen and what you want to happen in this story when you leave your reviews (not only for this chapter, but for any chapter). Like, I already know some of the questions that I've probably created, but I did that on purpose so I could clear it up later. But asking the questions will remind me to answer them later on in the story and, who knows, you may ask a question that I hadn't thought of. Plus, saying what you want or think will happen actually does help me because it shows me what you all want to see and it may even give me ideas. ;) Oh, and I'm all for constructive criticism, so if you see any typos or things that I can improve on, let me know! So keep all that in mind through this whole story each time you review. And speaking of which, it's time to review now J Let me know what you think, and I'm scheduled to have the next chapter up within a week at the most so keep an eye out! Love to all!


End file.
